1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image file sharing method, a digital camera used in an image file sharing system, and a center server used in such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-6032 describes a peer-to-peer content sharing system in which files are made available among individuals in an enterprise or between enterprises so that a one-on-one file exchange may be performed. With a peer-to-peer content sharing system, files generally are exchanged among computers without the intervention of a server or the like.
A digital camera is capable of obtaining digital image data representing the image of a subject in a comparatively simple manner by sensing the image of the subject. However, a digital camera that is capable of file sharing the digital image data obtained and a system that includes such a digital camera do not exist.
In addition, although there is a desire for the sharing of files only by a limited number of members, a digital camera with which such sharing of image files is realized also does not exist.
Also not available is a digital camera with which a shared image file, particularly a shared image file possessed by another user, can be ordered for printing directly (i.e., without first downloading the file or uploading the file to a server or the like).